Buried Alive
by MaximumRide95
Summary: Max is buried alive. She escapes and sets out to find the flock. Ten years later, she sees them in a restaraunt. What will happen? FAX of course! R&R. I don't know exactly when this is happening, but none of the faxness from the fifth book happened. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 -- Max POV**

I woke up and all I saw was wood above me. I felt my nerves and claustrophobia **(sorry if I spelled that wrong)** go wild and I realized that I seemed to be in a box. What the hell? I racked my brain for ANY memory that would help me know why I'm in a wooden box.

_**Flashback**_

_"We got you, Max" the whitecoat said. "That's all we need. We just took the flock to try to get to you."_

Then ... nothing. I couldn't remember anything else.

Then, something connected in my brain: This box was wood ... Either my captures:

A) Didn't REALLY want me dead or, atleast, to stay in the box

B) Were newbies and didn't know what the hell they were doing or what I was capable of. Or...

C)Have gotten dumber from all the experience they had had with me and the flock

I brought my fists back as far as it would go - which really wasn't very far - and punched the wooden ceiling. A crack formed and sand came through it. I gasped. Not only was I trapped in a wooden box - which was the least of my worries at the moment - I was _buried_ _alive_ in it as well - which ranked up in 2nd place of my worries chart next to the flock, of course.

_"Damn."_ I muttered under my breath, then continued to punch the wood. I squeezed my eyes tight and held my breath as I made a huge hole in the ceiling and the sand came pouring down on me. I, blindly, stood up, sand still coming down like there was no tomorrow, and fought my way up to the surface. They dug me in deep and my lungs started to burn for air, but I kept fighting and I was rewarded by cool wind blowing on my face.

I lifted my body out of the ground and brushed my face as free of sand as I could get it and opened my eyes. I was in the middle of a desert, the moon shone high in the sky, and no one tried to kill me for once.

Huh ... that last part was unusual.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll be adding another chapter tonight! Don't worry for those of you who are reading 'Save Me', I'll continue to update that one as well, but this one popped in my head while I was working on the other one and I just had to get it up! Reviews are welcome!**

**--MaximumRide95**


	2. Chapter 2

**See? Told you I would update tonight! This Chapter is in Fang's POV.**

**Enjoy, ya'll! (For those of you who don't know me, yes, I'm southern deal with it!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 -- Fang POV**

_**Flashback**_

_"Where is she?!" I could practically feel the rage rolling off me as I shook the damn whitecoat who just grinned._

_"Dead." He spoke and I slammed him against the nearest wall._

_"Impossible!" I snarled. The Great Maximum Ride would not, could not, die! She was too stuburn to. I would have known if Max was dead. I would have felt it._

_"Oh, it's possible." The whitecoat replied, still grinning that God damn grin. "If you don't believe me, go to the courtyard. You'll find you're late for her funeral."_

_I threw him to the ground and turned to the rest of the flock._

_"Lets go."_

_We were in the courtyard and what I saw was devestating. I saw Max, limp, laying on a wooden plank, not moving, being placed in a wooden box that would be her coffin. Flyboys held us back, but did not fight us. I watched as they sealed the wooden lid to Max's box and put her deep into the ground. I watched as they piled the dirt on top of her. I felt tears come to my eyes, but did not release them._

_"See?" said the whitecoat. "She's dead."_

_Then, eveything was black._

When we woke up, we were in a desert. No one was there. There was no traces of Max's funeral. I felt a rip of pain in my heart as I replayed the scene in my head. I heard someone sniffle, and wrapped Angel in my black wings.

We wouldn't be able to find her. There was too much desert ... Too little remains of the funeral. We had no chance. After we mourned the death of our leader, we decided to go back to the E house, or what was left of it, anyways.

When we got there, we found it just as we had left it ... in one piece. The inside was undisturbed, except for the gathering dust and mess that Iggy and I had left in the kitchen the day before we set out to rescue Angel from the school.

We got settled and mourned for the longest time ever.

* * *

**I'll update agian, tonight. Remember: i love reviews!**

**--MaximumRide95**


	3. Chapter 3

**See? Told you I would update tonight! This Chapter is in Max's POV**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 -- Max's POV (duh)**

_Ten years_

It has been ten years since I escaped the box in the desert. I have spent the past ten years looking for the flock. I never found them. I don't know where they could be! Did the whitecoats bury them too? No. That whitecoat told me that they only wanted, only needed, me. They wouldn't hurt the flock anymore now that they thought they had me.

I mentally smacked myself.

But, then again, I was, for once, hoping with all my heart that what the whitecoat had said was true. That the flock was unharmed.

I sighed and my stomach growled. I walked into a completely random restaraunt. I didn't pay attention to who was sitting near me, but I did eaves drop on conversations in case one of Fang's blog fans happened to be talking about where abouts of the flock.

I began to do some mental math. 10 years ... that would mean ... I was 24 along with Fang and Iggy. Nudge was ... 21 **(right?)** Gazzy was ... 18 ... and Angel was 16. God. The entire Flock was either a teenager or adult. I sighed again. How much had happened in their lives had I missed? Would they want me back? Would they even remember me? The flock was my only family, and their rejection would hurt. But I would respect it.

I ordered my food and, after the waitress gave me a questioning stare, went back to my eavesdropping. The table next to me had familiar voices, but I brushed it off. I had been hearing their voices alot lately. The amount of food they ordered was huge, but they could just be ordering for a party that hasn't arrived or something. The hairs on my neck stood up as a quiet voice ordered his food.

I still didn't turn around but this gave me hope.

_Angel? Angel, it's Max. If you can hear me. Please respond, but in your head ... I don't want the flock to know I'm here just yet._ I thought hard, hoping for a reply, but not expecting one.

_Max?_ Angel ... there was no forgetting her voice. _Max, is that really you?_

_Yes. It's me._ I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_Oh, Max! We've missed you so much! We thought you were dead! That's what the whitecoat said and we watched them put you in the ground and you were so limp. Iggy couldn't hear your heart beating, but we were really far away, too._

_Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you for the past ten years ... and it hasn't been a picnic either._

_Well, after you ... were buried, we just cried for a reeeeaaaalllly long time. Then we decided to go check on the old E house. Did you know that it was and is still standing ... in one piece? Not a thing was out of place sense Gazzy and Iggy left._

The E house! Pretty much the one place I never thought to check! Got that was stupid of me!

_It wasn't stupid of you, Max. _Angel thought reassuringly _It was perfectly understandable for you not to check there. We all thought we would have to rebuild it. No one has really been the same since you left. Everyone's been quiet. And Fang ... well ... he's been more silent once we got to the E house. Iggy and Gazzy didn't make a single bomb for a whole week! And Nudge didn't say a word in an entire week! I read their thoughts and they were really depressing. Sometimes they would think about all the good times we had with you, but they would always go back to what we thought was your funeral and stuff._

_What about now? How is everyone now?_

_Still not quite the same. I mean, we came back to ourselves a little over the years, but still never quite the same. Iggy and Gazzy went back to making bombs, but not as often and Nudge started talking again, but still not as much as before._

_What about you, Total, and Fang?_

_Me and Total, well we've just spent a lot of time with Akila and Fang ... well ... he's Fang, you know? He's learned to block me out so I can't really be sure since Fang just seems so disinterested about everything on the outside, you know?_

_Yeah ... That sounds like Fang._

_Max, can I ask you something?_

_Sure, sweetie, what is it?_

_Why don't you want me to tell the Flock that you're here._

_I don't know what I'll be able to do if you guys were to reject me._

_We won't reject you, Max! We've missed you, we love you! Some of us still cry over you after all these years! Besides, I really miss your hugs._

_Fine, come on over._

I heard Angel squeel and out of the corner of my eye, the flock looked at her in surprise, confusion, and ... like she was crazy. She ran over to me and, just as I stood up, threw herself at me with her arms around my neck nearly choking me. I returned the hug. After laughing with joy, she started to cry and, to my horror, so did I.

"Oh, Max."

"Max?!" I heard a chorus of 4 voices. Angel finally released me and I turned to the flock.

"It's me." I said, tears still streaming down my face.

Then there was about three bodies all hugging me at once and I tried to hug them all back, sobbing my eyes out. I looked at the only person from the flock that I had yet to hug.

Fang.

We just stared at each other as I walked to him and the rest of the flock made way. I stood infront of him, just staring into those deep dark eyes.

I kissed him.

Out of all the flock, he was the one I thought of most. Over the years, I had lots of time to reflect on my past actions. They were all caused by fear. Stupid, childish fears that I will no longer dwell on. I had grown up. I was ready to allow myself to love him more than anything in the world and ready to allow him to love me more than anything in the world.

The flock cheered as we broke away and leaned our foreheads together, smiling.

* * *

**Do ya'll think I should do this chapter in Fang's POV review and tell me. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey! At least I put it up! If ya'll won't Fang's POV I'll give it to you, then do an Epilouge. Reviews are always welcome!**

**--MaximumRide95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, some of you guys told me that ya'll wanted the 3rd chappie in Fang's POV, so here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 -- Fang POV (no duh)**

_Ten years_.

So much time has past since me and the flock watched the last part of Max's funeral. Long has it been since I had last gaze into those chocolate brown eyes and ran my fingers through the golden strands of hair. **(Sorry, but I think Max should have blond hair since that's what she has on the covers. If you think she should have brown, mentally change it.)**

Great, now I'm starting to sound like some one from the 19th centary.

"Fang, I'm hungry!" Nudge whined. I sighed, how was Max able to put up with the whining? I love the flock, don't get me wrong, but still. If you have siblings, you'll know what I'm talking about. You love them, but they can, and will, get on your last good nerve.

"Fine. Where do you want to eat?" Nudge drug us over to a retaraunt that I didn't even bother to catch the name of. A waiter seated us and left us to look at the menus. I just opened it up and pretended to look at it.

Angel was 16, now but still looked like a ... well ... like and angel. Gazzy was 18 and getting better at making bombs. Nudge was 21 and even more fashion concious than she was 10 years prior. Iggy and I were 24. Max would be 24, too, but she didn't make it past 14.

The flock and I ordered our food and I heard the lady sitting next to us order her food quietly. She ordered a large amount and her voice made the hairs on my neck stand up. I shook it off, it couldn't be her. She was dead and gone to a place where I could not follow ...

There I go with the 19th centary man again. I really need to get my brain checked if this keeps up. But it was how I felt. I couldn't change that. I thought about Max often and cried about her in my room when the flock was asleep. I had learned to block Angel out of my head so that she couldn't hear all the depressing thoughts I was thinking. Max's smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair,her everything.

I saw Angel go stiff infront of me and her eyes glazed over like they did when she was having a telopathic conversation with someone. I gave her a questioning look and she shook her head telling me it was nothing. I internally shrugged.

My feelings for Max have not changed the slightest. Nudge has been taking one of those online school things and reading millions of ebooks. I guess she was trying to do everything she could to keep her mind away from Max.

Gazzy and Iggy haven't been making nearly as many bombs (for which I was certainly grateful for), but when they did, it was always different. I guess they have been studying bombs to make some different ones to occupie their minds with something besides Max.

Angel and Total have been spending a lot of time with Akila, but I have no clue as to what they've been doing with her.

The others were lucky. They would occupie their minds with something so that they won't have to think about Max. I didn't have that option. Everywhere I went, everythingthing I did, I could always relate it to Max somehow. On the outside, the flock saw the same me. Uncaring, uninterested, as I always am. But on the inside, I could feel my heart break with every beat.

Then, for no apparant reason that I knew of, Angel squeeled. I, along with the rest of the flock, looked at her like she was crazy.

Angel stood up and ran to the woman next to us and hug her as she stood up. It occured to me that she and this woman had been mind-talking during my musings. Angel started to cry.

"Oh, Max." She whispered. I froze. Max? As in MY Max? She was alive? But she couldn't be! I saw her ... body!

"Max?!" The flock and I said indisbelief. I was still thinking that this couldn't be MY Max, because she was dead. Yet as the woman turned around, all my doubts were gone.

"It's me." She said, there were tears in her eyes. I could tell that they were happy tears, though as Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy all rushed to hug her. She tried to hug them all at once and she started to sob.

I just stood back, not quite knowing what to do. I wanted to kiss her. But would she allow me to? All the other times I had kissed her, she would run away. Would she allow me to kiss her. Maybe I should only hug her just in case. But what if she wants me to kiss her?

The flock finally released my max and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes locked with mine as she walked to me. When she stopped there were only centimeters separating us. I was still debating whether I should kiss her or not when I felt Max's lips crush to mine. I wound my arms tightly around Max's waist, never wanting this moment to end.

But, of course it had to because, even us Avian-Americans needed to breath. Damn oxygen. I felt my heart beating fast and it was no longer breaking, but mending more quickly than it ever has before. Max and I leaned our foreheads together and I heard the flock cheer, but they seemed to be miles away.

The only thing that mattered was that I had my Max.

* * *

**There's Fang's POV! I bet ya'll liked it better than Max's huh? Reviews please!**

**--MaximumRide95**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally updating! I know, about time, right? Well here ya'll go! 5th chapter, don't know if it'll be the last ...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Max's POV**

After we finished eating, I lead the flock back to the E house. Yes, I lead them. Just because I haven't been around for, like, ten years, doesn't mean I still can't lead them or that I've forgotten where the E house is ... was ... whatever.

Anyways, When we got to the E house, I realized that Angel was right. Not that I was doubting what she told me or anything, but I was just shocked, that's all. I walked in and took in my new/old surroundings. I felt eyes boring into me and turned around to discover that Fang was watching my every movement. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said, showing him that my sarcasm hasn't changed in the least. He smirked and walked right past me. I caught a wift of his scent and breathed it in deeply as I glanced back to watch him before turning back to the others who couldn't seem to stop smiling and staring at me in awe and wonder. I gave them the same look I gave Fang.

"Same goes for the rest of you." I extended and they went about their business. Angel and Nudge started talking in a corner while with Total and Akila while Gazzy and Iggy turned on and began "watching" television, but I saw their lips moving. I sighed, better be prepared for a bomb.

With nothing better to do, I decided to follow Fang upstairs. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my old room. As I opened the door, I half expected it to be full of black and no other color, but instead it was exactly the way I had left it ... except, maybe, a bit cleaner ... ... okay, REALLY cleaner.

But on my bed was the biggest surprise yet. Fang. Laying on my old bed, watching me ever so closely. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He was giving me a look that I knew all too well -- we had to talk.

**Fang's POV**

I watched as she sat down next to me on the bed. I hadn't done anything to her room in the past ten years, with high hopes that she would return. Which she did. Thank God. And, better yet, she kissed me without freaking out and/or running away. In front of ALL those people AND the flock!

But that didn't mean we still didn't have things to talk about. We had to discuss the one subject she always had to advoid. As much as it pained me, I knew that we couldn't have a healthy relationship if we didn't talk about it. And if the relationship wasn't going to be healthy, chances are, it won't work out. Then what would be the point?

It didn't have to be a looong conversation. Just a few words would be fiine by me. But we had to talk.

"Max, tell me something," I said. Might as well cut right to the chase. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, Fang. I love you."

"Not as a brother or a best friend?" I clarified, knowing her all too well for her or maybe my own good.

"More." She replied simply.

"Why did you run before?" I probably shouldn't have asked that, but I had to know.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Vulnerability." Ahh, now I understood, but there was still just one more thing ...

"Are you still scared?" If she was, then this just wasn't going to work.

"No. I've faced my fear. I'm ready, Fang." I smiled one of my rare smiles that only she gets to see and leaned forward. Our lips connected and the fireworks went off.

* * *

**What do you think? I might do a lemon in the next chapter, what do you think? Please tell me if you think I should do a lemon in the next chapter! I know it's kind of short ... okay, REALLY short, but I'm typing this at 11:12 on a weeknight, so I'm really tired! So, I'm sorry about the shortness. Please review!**

**-- MaximumRide95**


	6. Authors Note Please Read!

Sorry! I know this is not an update, but I thought I'd just let you guys know (since ya'll are - apparently/obviously - into Fax) that I made a Fax group on facebook! It is labled Fang+Max=Fax 3 if you're interested in joining. Please join!

Sorry that I haven't updated, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise!

Fly on (hehe)

MaximumRide95


	7. Authors Note

Listen ya'll I am so completely truely and desperately soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I'm so ashamed! But I've been busy! Geez ... I need to cut down on the exclamation points, huh? Sorry - random thought :) The point is that my teachers have been giving me so much homework and I've been studying for mid-terms and trying to keep in touch with a friend who recently moved from South Carolina to Michigan over xmas break *sniff* and on weekends I just want to relax and do nothing! Plus, I'm exhausted after xmas - it's an extremely busy time of the year. In simple terms; I'm not as lucky as all you other peoples to be able to update often. I wish I was.

Anyways, I've decided that my Belated New Years Resolution was to try to update at least one of my stories once a week - at least.

Aren't ya'll proud of me? :D

I'm still sorry!

Destiny


	8. Chapter 6

************

**Alright, so I'm FINALLY updating for this week! I know, "yay!", right? If you're wondering, I'll only be updating one of my stories per week, not all of them because I have to keep up with school (ugh!) So none of my other fics will be updated, maybe next week, maybe not. Just thought I'd let ya'll know. And I think everyone is aware that I have no claim to any characters in this story, so I will not put up any more disclaimers for this story. In fact, I'm thinking of just doing one disclaimer per story... Ah! Sorry, I'm turning into Nudge ... that's reaallly scary. Not bad, just scary. See? There I go again!**

***Sigh* On with the story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Max's POV**

I walked over, and sat next to him on the bed. I looked at his face, trying to tell what he was thinking. Normally, I could do this, or at least make out a slight emotion or something to tell me his thoughts. Since I knew him better than the rest of the flock, I could tell his emotions better than anyone else, and the only person (besides Fang) who could read his mind better than me was - is - Angel and that's ONLY because she can read minds.

But the fact that I knew him so well, didn't seem to help me. I only knew that he wanted to talk to me and there could be plenty of things he would want to talk about. How I'm still alive; what happened to me; where I've been; or ... more likely ... the kiss.

I hope it wasn't going to be a long conversation. I didn't really like talking about feelings because that usually leads to hurt feelings and I didn't like that either. Normally, I wouldn't worry about the length of the conversation with Fang because it was Fang which usually meant it was going to be a short conversation. But something about our relationship just seemed to bring out the talker in Fang, especially after a kiss.

"Max, tell me something," he said, getting right to the point which I was thankful for. "Do you love me?"

I was going to think about it, but my answer left my lips before I could stop it.

"Yes, Fang. I love you."

"Not as a brother or a best friend?" he clarified. Damn, he knew me well. And after all this time, too. It mad me see how deeply and truly in love he was with me.

"More." I replied simply. I reaallly don't want to talk about this! Please tell me that's all you want to know - that's all that matters, right?

_No, Max. You brought this upon yourself. I tried to tell you not to run, that you would only make it more difficult on yourself. But did you listen to me? Noooooooo._

Shut it, Voice.

"Why did you run before?" I should've known he would've asked that, and I wish he hadn't. He deserves to know, but I don't like admitting weaknesses - even to Fang.

_If you had listened to me and didn't run, you wouldn't have to answer it._

I thought I told you to SHUT IT!

"I was scared." I replied, hating every letter that made the words.

"Of what?"

"Vulnerability." Please don't ask another question, pllleeeaaassseee don't ask another question.

"Are you still scared?" Damn! Maybe I'm jinxing it and should just shut up ...

"No. I've faced my fear. I'm ready, Fang." I was relieved to find that the words I spoke were true.

My world brightened as I watched his lips curl upwards. It was one of his rare smiles that I knew, remembered, and still love today. It was a smile filled with happiness and love and it was my favorite smile because it was the smile that only I ever saw. His face leaned closer to mine and I leaned my face closer to his, fluttering my eyelids closed as the soft, tender skin of his lips met mine. It was wonderful and I could see fireworks exploding in my mind as the kiss deepened.

* * *

**So I thought that ya'll might like to see (or read, in this case) Max's POV of the talk in Chapter 5. I think I might end the story here, maybe put up a lemon after. If you're not old enough to read lemons, or don't want to I won't make it so that it's an important part of the story, but if enough people want a lemon, then I'm going to add it to the story.**

**Anyways, I'll leave this story as "In Progress" for a week. If, by the time I need to update one of my stories, enough people want a lemon, I'll write the lemon then change it to "Complete" if not, then I'll just change it to "Complete" and update another story.**

**Reviews, please!**

**Destiny**


	9. Chapter 7

************

************

**Alright, so I'm FINALLY updating for this week! I know, "yay!", right? I've decided to add a partial lemon, because this IS rated T, so they won't actually DO anything except take some clothing off. In fact, this chappie might be short.**

**On with the story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Max's POV**

As I relished the texture and feeling of Fang's soft lips pressing against my own, he deepened the kiss. I gasped as his tongue entered my mouth and kissed him more fiercely, my hands went to his hair and he tightened his arms around my waist.

He lowered his hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly started to lift it up, breaking the kiss for only a second to lift it over my head and throw it somewhere in the room. The need to be sking on skin grew more apparant and I began taking off his shirt as well, nearly ripping the fabric in the process.

The fireworks in my head grew brighter and the electricity between us grew stronger. I ran my hands over his biceps, down his arms, back up again and over his chest.

As our hands reached for the other's jeans there was a knock on the door.

"Max?" came Angel's voice through the door. "What are you and Fang doing?"

Fang and I looked at each other with wide eyes - we had forgotten the mind-reader. Quickly, we replaced our shirts onto our bodies and straightened our hair. There wasn't much we could do with our flushed skin, so we shrugged it off. I opened the door.

On the other side of it, Angel was grinning like the chester cat and that told me that she knew EXACTLY what Fang and I were doing. I glared at her then raised an eye brow. In fact, when I first opened the door to see a teen Angle, there was a slight moment of confusion in my mind. Last time I had seen Angel she was a little girl who would've been scarred for lift reading what we were doing through our thoughts.

Some thing else I'm going to have to get used to.

"Is there a reason for this untimely interruption?" I asked, annoyed. Her grin only greww wider.

"Of course," she said sweetly. "There ARE other Avian-Americans that would like to spend time with you." Then she walked away.

I sighed, and followed her. She was right, of course. Besides, Fang and I should have the rest of our lives to do what we wanted.

I smiled back at Fang and he followed me down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of my family were waiting for me.

* * *

**Alright. So I got one review asking for a lemon and another one asking me to not end the fic. The reason I decided not to do a lemon in this chappie is because I did not really feel like writing a lemon which means that it wouldn't have been very good. As for the not ending the fic, I'll just say that 1.) this fic can't go on forever, sorry :( and 2.)I've decided that I won't end it just yet. I'll be switching back and for between Max's and Fang's POV and I'll be putting in and proposal and a wedding and the honey-night is where there's going to be a lemon.**

**But this is on 1 condition: Ya'll have to give me some ideas because I have really bad writer's block right now. Ya'll have 2 weeks, because next chapter will be this one in Fang's POV.**

**Reviews, please!**

**Destiny**


	10. Chapter 8

************

************

**I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update this past Saturday - I honestly forgot. So this is for last week.**

**On with the story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Fang's POV**

The feel of Max's lips against mine was amazing. Better than I've been imagening. Better then I could ever remember. I pressed my tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth to me. She gasped and kissed me harder, my hands went to her waist and I felt her own tugging at my hair.

I lowered my hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly started to lift it up, breaking the kiss for only a second to lift it over her head and throw it somewhere in the room. The need to be skin on skin grew more apparant to me, and to her as well, apparently since she began taking off my shirt as well, nearly ripping the fabric in the process.

She rubbed her hands all over my body. Our kisses became more heated as I memorized the texture of her soft skin under my hands.

As our hands reached for the other's jeans there was a knock on the door.

"Max?" came Angel's voice through the door. "What are you and Fang doing?"

The mood broken, our kissed ended. We looked at each other with wide eyes - we had forgotten the mind-reader. Quickly, we replaced our shirts onto our bodies and straightened our hair. There wasn't much we could do with our flushed skin, so we shrugged it off. Max opened the door.

On the other side of it, Angel was grinning like the chester cat and that told us that she knew EXACTLY what we were doing. I laughed mentally as Max glared at her then raised an eye brow. It seems that Max was as upset as I was about this untimely change in events. Not to mention that I noticed a brief expression of shock on Max's face when when she first opened the door, reveiling a teen Angle. No doubt she was still used to seeing the cute and "innocent" six-year-old that Angel had been last time she had seen her.

"Is there a reason for this untimely interruption?" Max asked, annoyed. Yep, she was definitely not pleased, but Angel's grin only grew wider.

"Of course," she said sweetly. "There ARE other Avian-Americans that would like to spend time with you." Then she walked away.

Max sighed, and followed her. Angel was right, of course, but why couldn't she had waited until later so that Max and I could do what we wanted.

Max turned and smiled back at me. I mentally shrugged and followed her down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of my family were waiting for us. Max and I would ... hopefully ... be able to resume after the rest of them had their fill.

* * *

**Alright, just a reminder;**

**I got one review asking for a lemon and another one asking me to not end the fic and one giving me a suggestion for the proposal. I won't end the fic just yet. I'll be switching back and for between Max's and Fang's POV and I'll be putting in and proposal and a wedding and the honey-night is where there's going to be a lemon.**

**But this is on 1 condition: Ya'll have to give me some ideas because I have really bad writer's block right now. Ya'll have a little less than a week, because I updated this story late.**

**Reviews, please!**

**Destiny**


End file.
